User blog:Bendos the Silent/The Anathema Chronicles: Chapter 5
And now is the time where I come in. The Acceleraks of Motion knew from the beginning that Anathema would need a partner to help her, so they sent Blitz to me. During that time, I had been researching my past on Tartarus, along with my partner Magmeus. When Blitz showed up, he challenged us to a brawl, and we nearly bit the dust against his time abilities. Fortunately, we found away to shut down his time control momentarily, and sent in a final shot, sealing the deal. Blitz was impressed by the fact we could defeat an Accelerak of Motion alone, and teleported us to their home, and we waited for this "Anathema"'s arrival. I walked through a hallway, Magmeus on my shoulder, observing their handiwork. "The place is well-built." I noted. "As much as I hate being manipulated, I could stay a while." Magmeus shifted around nervously. I knew why. He was scared of them, and he did a bad job of hiding it. Blitz was merciless in our brawl, denying our ability to summon Nova, our Mechtogan Slynix. "Look, you don't need to be afraid. Blitz gave us his word that we could do as we wished after we hear them out at this...meeting." Magmeus adjusted his position so he could give me a cold stare. "That's exactly what I'm worried about. They could be punking us." "Nah. There's got to be something else to this, but I doubt that they would bring us here just to kill us. Blitz could have easily done that himself, had he not held back on the final blow." Did I forget to mention that? Oh yes. During the home-stretch of the brawl with Blitz, he had the oppurtunity to take us out, and skipped it. I could see in his eyes that he meant to do so. "Even so, I'm keeping my eyes peeled. I don't trust the lot of them." "Obviously." A panel opened in the wall, and a Haos Accelerak stepped out, obviously alone. Magmeus glanced up at it with fear. The Accelerak didn't even notice us. It just walked by, without a second glance. "Hmm, I wonder what that's about. You'd think they'd be able to detect motion." Magmeus shot an annoyed glance at the Accelerak. "That's it. Brings us here than just ignores us. I oughta...". In an instant, Magmeus was in Bakugan form bombarding the Accelerak with all four of his fists. Then, something spectacular happened. It was like watching a replay...but backwards. "Yep. It's one of them." "I happen to have a name, Bendo." the Accelerak turned around, a puzzled look on its face at Magmeus. "Your friend here is testing my patience as well." Magmeus was on the floor now, frozen in a leaping pose, obviously trying to break free. "um...yeah...sorry about that. Anywho, what's your name?" "Axelerate, second in command of the Acceleraks of Motion. Since you're here, I assume you defeated Blitz?" "Barely. You guys pack a punch." "Heh, you think he was hard, don't even try to take down Paradox." "Who?" Axelerate's face twisted into an awkward smile. "Um, err...never mind, follow me. Meeting awaits." "Magmeus. Next time, how 'bout you let me do the talking?" Magmeus snapped out of it. "That's what I was doing. I get to do the hitting." My eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean." Magmeus grinned nervously, then converted back to ball form in his usual spot on my shoulder. "Eh heh, yeah..." The story continues. Category:Blog posts